Bella of the Sea
by Dancing Sun
Summary: What happens when Isabella Ryan, daughter of a captain who has made it his life's goal to hunt pirates, is captured by the Black Pearl? Please read and review.
1. Chapter One

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice with reviews. I apologize if there are any mistakes. Reviews and suggestions are welcome, actually preferred.**

"Isabella?" A male voice inquired, quieted by the heavy, thick wood of my bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

My eyes fluttered open as the voice awoke me from my dreams. I sighed, knowing that there was no chance of falling back into those same dreams that had given me peace just moments ago; the dreams were already fading away, and trying to grasp them and keep them present would be like trying to hold to water. No matter how hard you tried, the water would find a crack and trickle out of your hand. Pointless.

As it was also pointless to pretend to remain asleep, I sat up in bed and told the man, my father, to wait as I hurried to put on something to cover my bedclothes. When I finally threw on a silk robe, I called out.

"Yes. You may now come in." I told him, wrapping the robe tight around my body.

The doors burst open and in came a flurry of maids; straightening the bed, tidying up, and opening the blinds and the windows. When the sunlight flooded the whole room, I had to close my eyes. Spots danced across my closed eyelids, but when I opened them hesitantly a few seconds later, I found I was already accustomed to the bright light.

I sat back down on my bed, the metal creaking, as I watched the scene unfolding outside my window. The ships docked at the city's port rocked gently, the waves lightly caressing the ships wooden sides. People, most likely the crew of the ship, exited and boarded the ships in a frenzy of motions and cargo. Much like ants on an ant hill.

My father would soon be sailing away on one of those ships, as he was a captain of one of them, the Graceful Moon, a fast and sleek ship that was well built to do what it was meant to do; hunt down and capture pirates. Occasionally my father would let me come along, but not on this journey. I was to stay here.

The reason why he was here now, he explained to me, is that he needed to leave ahead of schedule, in order to avoid an incoming storm. I hurried to get dressed, in order to see my father off. The maids helped me into my favorite dress, a beautiful midnight blue, behind the privacy screen.

Once I had gotten dressed, I stepped out in the direction of my father. I stood in front of him, while he took a step back and observed me. I felt too much like a child standing, knowing I've done something wrong, while my elder decided what my punishment would be.

Instead of punishing me, he took a step forward and embraced me in a tight hug. He then held me back at arms length and looked at me again.

"You're becoming quite pretty." My father, Nicolas Ryan, observed, cocking his head to the side. I felt my cheeks flush. "We'll have to do something with that when I return."

"Father, how many times must I tell you that none of the men here interest me?" I asked him exasperatedly.

"There must be at least one man you fancy." He told me, unwilling to give up. My father; an average sized man, although very fit and lean. I don't look much like my father, so I must get my looks from my mother. I wouldn't know, however; she died when I was young, and my father doesn't like to talk about her, so I don't bring up the subject too often. I don't know much about her, but I imagine I look like her. There aren't many similarities between me and my father: my father has blue eyes, I have clear gray eyes. His hair is dark brown, almost black, while mine is light brown. Our noses could be considered similar, some might say. Nicholas Ryan is a very handsome man, by most women standards, which is a shame since my father swore never to marry again after my mother died.

I sighed, even though I wasn't impatient or cross with him. "No, father, no man can hold my interest for long enough." I replied, reflecting on the many men who have tried to win my love. There have been many.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head; a hard feat considering the fact that I'm almost as tall as him. "What am I going to do with you? Because I must keep my dear Isabella entertained. "That was another thing that I loved about him: his dry sense of humor. It has kept me from being bored many different times in previous situations. "Although you must remember to keep yourself out of trouble while I'm away. Because I know how you like to get in trouble while searching for entertainment." He looked pointedly at me.

"I don't get into trouble, trouble just seems to find me." I spoke up defensively. "But just for you, I'll make a special attempt and try really hard not to get into trouble."

"Thank you." He seemed a bit more relaxed and relieved when I had said that, but now his eyes darted to the windows and his beloved ship. "I'd love to stay longer, but..." He trailed off, because I had already knew what he was going to say.

"Right." I nodded my head in agreement.

He offered his arm to me, and I took it, and together we headed down to the awaiting carriage outside.

I stood on the city's docking area, craning my neck very un-lady like, to look up at the Graceful Moon. I smiled, because despite it being a ship, it was a very beautifully made ship. And I would know, since the captain of that very ship had taught me everything he knew about ships and sailing. Which was a huge amount of information.

The crew immediately halted and stood at attention when they saw him, symbolizing the huge amount of respect and obedience my father got from his crew. When they saw me, big grins alighted on their faces, and they bowed to me. I smiled back at them and curtsied. I knew almost every single crew member personally, as they had all been with my father for many years.

"How have you all been? Have you enjoyed your leave on land?" I asked politely, addressing them all.

"It's been fine." This was the voice of my father's first mate, Michael Reed. "But I've heard a rumor that you had punched some poor lad in the face. Is that true?"

"Hey, he wouldn't leave me alone." I said, attempting to justify my actions.

"Now what idiot wouldn't know to leave the daughter of Nicholas Ryan alone?" He joked.

"Whatever arse who was bugging me last night, apparently." I replied, to which he smiled.

"Ah, well, no one's going to bother you after word of that goes around, I would hazard a guess." This time, it was the cook who had spoken up.

My father walked up the gangplank and began to examine the Graceful Moon carefully, also managing to supervise the crew as they dragged aboard the cargo the ship would take on for the journey.

As the last crew member shuffled aboard with the last of the cargo, I kissed my father farewell and bid him a safe voyage. "Please, for me, will you promise to stay safe?" I pleaded with my father, mimicking his earlier request of me.

"Of course, for you." He replied flatly. I smiled grimly and hugged him yet again. The crew was already on decks, but the captain had yet to board. "Stay out of trouble." My father reminded me as he walked up the gangplank and onto the ship. I could only nod in response.

All I could hear now was the shout of the captain's orders, even though the crew knew exactly what to do. They were already casting lines, hoisting the anchor and lowering the with the wind blowing in the right direction, they easily made it out of the bay and into the wide open Caribbean waters.

**Thank you for reading, please review! It would make me very happy.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry the chapters are so short, it's easier to write this way, and I just end when I think it's a good time to end the chapter. Again, I hope you enjoy reading. Please review and tell me if there's something I would change, or ideas for later chapters. I'm open to all ideas and suggestions.**

The warning bell clanged as the sound of explosions rang in my ears, a week after my father's ship had sailed. The city was under attack by pirates.

Only one thought flitted around my mind as the cannonballs rained down once again: our house was dangerously close to the harbor. If the pirates decided to raid the city, which there was a very high chance of that happening, our house would be one of the first to be raided since it was very close to, practically on, the harbor. My fight or flight instincts kicked in. I ran down the stairs and headed for the door.

My instincts were too late.

I let out a high pitched scream as two burly pirates grabbed me by the arms and waist, probably meaning to rob me of any jewelry I possessed. However, the only jewelry I had on was a gold chain necklace that my father had gotten me when he traveled to Britain reporting to his Majesty the king. The taller of the two pirates immediately reached out a hand towards it, but I wasn't about to part with it. I struggled and put up a fight.

The pirates chuckled at my meager attempts. "I like this one." The shorter pirate told his companion, examining me while I struggled against the others grip. "She's very pretty as well."

"You know, my father hunts down pirates such as yourselves. I would be careful who you call pretty." I warned them.

"I have half a mind to slit your throat right where you stand, you bitch." The pirate informed me. "The other half wants to keep you as a captive aboard our magnificent ship, the Black Pearl. I imagine you'd be great fun to have." My eyes widened at the name. My father had been hunting down the Pearl for many years, never able to catch it.

"Ah, so you've heard the name." The pirate noted my widened eyes. "Yes, our captain does like to create a reputation for himself."

"Come on, no more small talk, get moving." The shorter one poked me with the butt of the pistol he held in his hand, causing me to take an unsteady step forward. "We'll see what Captain Sparrow thinks of ye."

I was led to the source of the cannonballs: a large, black pirate galleon that was the Black Pearl. I looked up at the ship with dread, watching its tattered black sails whip in the wind, and knowing what would come on the ship wouldn't be pleasant for me. I was spurred on by my captors towards the black ship.

I was shoved on deck, making me stumble in front of the gathering crowd of crew members. One or two of them snickered. When I gained my composure, I looked around at the crowd, only seeing unfamiliar, harsh faces staring back at me.

"What is this?" A voice spoke out, which made every crew member turn hurriedly towards the man speaking. "This doesn't look like movement."

"Captain Sparrow, she's a prisoner." The taller of my captors spoke after some while of uncomfortable silence, while the other nodded vigorously, obviously too scared of the man to speak. "We thought it might be," here he paused, searching for the most accurate word to describe it. "Fun, to have her aboard, captain. As well, she's the daughter of a pirate hunter, so a ransom could be issued." He swallowed loudly, hoping that he wouldn't get punished for his rash decision.

The captain stepped towards me and cupped his hand under my chin, his kohl-rimmed brown eyes meeting mine. He looked at me much like my father did, and like my father, I could tell he thought I was pretty, although he didn't say so. Instead, he said, rather abruptly: "We'll keep her." and headed to his cabin.

I wasn't about to let this go. After breaking free of the pirates grip who held me, I followed him, which the crew seemed to think was funny. They snickered as I left the deck.

"Sparrow, you are not going to be 'keeping' anyone." I informed him, banging open the cabin's door. "Instead, what you are going to do is you are going to take me back to the port and you will drop me off."

He looked up at me from his place behind the desk, and smiled. "Oh, will I know? And what makes you think that I will do as you say?" He asked me, still grinning a stupid cocky grin which made me want to slap him.

"Because if you don't, my father will kill you. He gets mad easily, especially when you kidnap his only daughter. So I'd be careful what you do." I warned him.

"Love, even if I did return you, your father would still kill me." He pointed out. "So it would make more sense to just keep you and enjoy your company for the meantime."

"It would make sense only for you." I muttered as I turned and headed for the door, stopping only when the two pirates who had captured me stepped in my path, blocking me.

"Lads, take her to the brig." Sparrow ordered. I sighed when the pirates grabbed me around the arms yet again today and began to drag me to the brig.

"Enjoy your stay on the Black Pearl." The captain called out as the door swung shut behind me.

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter Three

**I'm sorry it took so long, for those who read my story...I get very distracted easily when I don't have ideas for my story. And when I don't have ideas, I tend not to want to work on writing. But I will try to update more. Try, not promise. But here it is: chapter three. Enjoy.**

I would have loved to say my time in the brig was pleasant. As it were, I would be lying if I said that. In truth, it was dark and cold down in the brig. Very dark. And very cold.

It was also very boring down in the brig. My father had always commented on my need to be entertained. I had then pointed out to him that I had probably gotten it from him. He would then smile and admit that I was probably right.

A jingle of keys, which brought me out of my reminiscing, informed me of the arrival of a member of the crew. Unfortunately, it was the captain, Jack Sparrow. My eyes were glued to the keys in his hand, as they were the only way out of my prison cell.

"I notice that you notice that I have the keys to your cell." He told me, watching me eye the keys that jangled so tantalizingly close in his grasp. He dangled them in front of my face. So close... if I could just snatched them...now. My hand flicked out as I attempted to grab the keys, but the captain's hand jerked back equally fast, anticipating my reaction. Dejectedly, my hand came back to clutch at the bars of the cage, and I came closer.

"I knew you'd be wanting these." He told me, stepping closer to the cell himself. "Not so very nice down in a ship's brig, is it, love?"

"Why don't you come in here, Sparrow?" I asked tauntingly, planning to steal the keys. "And see for yourself?"

"Oh, believe me, I've done my fair share of time in the brig already." He replied, smiling a cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't respond. I stood there for a moment, running a finger along the iron squares of the cell door. "Well, if I'm to stay as a prisoner on the ship, will you at least tell me where this damn ship is going?"

He opened his mouth as if to comment, but closed his mouth. He debated for a moment, wondering whether to tell me or to keep me uninformed. "We're on route to Tortuga, if you must know."

"Tortuga?" I muttered the word to myself, frowning at the iron.

"It's a pirate port." Sparrow added.

"Ah, of course." I looked up, towards the captain. "A port full of rum soaked pirates. Should be fun." I turned and sat back down on the bench. When I looked, Sparrow was still standing there, which annoyed me. "Did you come here just to be annoying, or did you have something to say?" I raised my eyebrow, expecting the first choice.

"I just thought you might fancy some company, because it gets so lonely down here." He told me, and I smirked.

"Have you now?" I asked incredulously. "Well, that's awfully kind of you, but I'll have to decline you offer. I'm perfectly fine down here without your company."  
>It was now his turn to smirk. "Well, fine. I'll just leave then." He turned swiftly and traveled back up the stairs. I sighed, as much as Jack Sparrow was annoying, he had a point. It was very lonely down here.<p>

Focus, Isabella, I chided myself internally. "You have to escape this dismal place, and soon. You don't really want to spend another day in here, do you? You're already talking to yourself" I paused, thinking about that point. Then, hurriedly, I started working to get out of the cell. Thankfully, I already had a plan.

There I stood, looking out over the calm Caribbean water, on the deck of the Black Pearl. My idea had worked brilliantly, and I had escaped. It was very late, so hardly anyone was on deck, save for the lazy guard, who had fallen asleep. However, I knew my freedom would be short lived, for someone would obviously find me in the morning.

Footsteps sounded behind me, and I spun around wildly. I hadn't expected to get caught so soon. I squinted in the dim light, and saw the figure of Jack Sparrow. I groaned inwardly. Of course. But instead of taking me back to the brig, surprisingly, he came to stand next to me.

"You escaped the brig quicker than I expected." He observed. "Did you father teach you how to do that?" He asked.

"My father? No." I took something out of my hair; a pin, and showed it to him. "I picked the lock with a pin from my hair. You really need a better lock." I told him.

"You really are very clever, aren't you?" Jack asked me. "But what's your plan now? Because I'd love to see you escape the Black Pearl as easily as you escaped the cell."

"I must admit, I didn't think as far as that." I said, somewhat sheepishly. "But I'm sure I will think of something." I added. "I normally can."  
>Sparrow frowned, and started to study me. "Who did you say your father was?" He asked.<p>

"Nicholas Ryan, captain of the Graceful Moon, a ship in the Navy's fleet." I stated proudly, standing up a little straighter.

He looked thoughtful. "You look familiar. Have I kidnapped you before?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of a question is that?" I asked him. "And anyways, I hate to think that I have any familiarity with pirates." I asked.

"Not all pirates are as bad as you think them to be." He said. I wasn't convinced, however.

"Believe me, I've had many dealing with pirates, Mr. Sparrow. They actually are as bad as I think they are." I crossed my arms and turned to face him.

"I'm not that bad am I?" He asked, facing me.

"You're as bad as the rest." I told him, and when he opened his mouth to argue, I cut him off. "What kind of a man kidnaps a woman for her company?" I pointed out.

"That's only because I knew your company would be so wonderful, I couldn't resist." He extended his hand, but I slapped it away before he could touch me. My eyes flashed dangerously, shooting daggers towards him.

"Don't try that again, Sparrow." I warned him.

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?" He asked me.

"And you're very full of yourself, aren't you?" I mocked. Jack only chuckled.

We both turned our heads to look when voices sounded out in the night. "The next lookout shift." He observed, then turned towards me. "So, will you go calmly back to the brig, or will I have to call someone to escort you?"

I hesitated, debating. It would be nice to be carried down, but I decided against it. It was better to leave with dignity, than to be carried roughly without it.

And so, with a sigh, I began my descent for the second time to the brig.

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Wow, it's been way too long since my last chapter, and I apologize. A lot. But I promise to publish more. It's my new year's resolution. Yep.**

I assume you won't listen to 'I don't want to go?" I asked, rather hopelessly. The pirates, who had been ordered to come and get me, didn't answer. They wordlessly swung open the door and dragged me onto the deck, in front of Sparrow.

"I can only imagine why you brought me up here." I told him indignantly, straightening my dress, trying to gather what little dignity I had left. "Because I certainly cant fathom the reason why I was dragged up those stairs."

"You're coming with us." Sparrow replied immediately.

I scowled. "And what makes you think that I want to accompany you to a port filled with drunken pirates?"

"Unfortunately, love, you really don't have a say in the matter." He told me.

"But why do I have to come with you? Why can't I remain on the Black Pearl, in my nice comfortable cell?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

Jack smiled at me. "Do you really think that I don't remember your little escaping act last night?" He inquired, and I cursed mentally.

"I wish you hadn't brought that up just now, and had otherwise forgotten about it." I admitted.

"Which is exactly the reason why you are coming with us, whether you like it or not." He finished.

"Fine. But don't think I'm happy about it." I grumbled and descended the gang plank that led to the cobblestone streets of Tortuga.

We walked along the streets of Tortuga, meanwhile me being even more disgusted with every rum soaked pirate I saw trying to look up a woman's skirt. I turned towards Jack Sparrow.

"Why exactly are we here? And where are we going?" I raised my eyebrow.

"The Faithful Bride." He replied. "It's a tavern. You don't realize how much a man misses rum when he's been on the sea for a time."

"Only a man addicted to rum would miss it." I pointed out.

"She does have a point." One of the two pirates, who were 'escorting' me, said. I looked at the pirate, and rolled my eyes.

As I continued to look around at the dismal place, the captain talked.

"You do realize that this town, Tortuga, is really the only pirate town left in the world." He told me, and I scoffed.

"I wonder why." I replied sarcastically. "Could it be that pirates are rather dimwitted and easily provoked?" I said, and then laughed as the two pirates accompanying us looked offended. "Like I said, easily provoked."

The Faithful Bride was a mixture of foul smells: rum, seaweed, salt, and well, dirty pirates. I wrinkled my nose as soon as even the slightest whisper of a breeze wafted past.

"You don't really expect me to go in there?" I asked incredulously, pausing in the doorway, but was shoved roughly through it by one of the pirates.

My eyes watered as I tried to adapt to the wretched smell, and my eyes got used to the dim light. I started to blink rapidly as a hand on my shoulder steered me towards an empty table and forced me to sit down. The hand's owner sat next to me, and the other pirate and Sparrow sat on the opposite side.

I scoffed as all three pirates ordered drinks as a girl came around. "Honestly, what is it about that ridiculous drink that makes pirates so addicted to it? It's a terrible drink; all it does is makes grown men become complete idiots, incapable of coherent, intelligent thought."

"You do like to state your opinion, don't you?" Jack Sparrow said, as the girl came back with the drinks. He thanked her and winked.

"It also gives men absurd ideas, such as the one that you seem to have. You think you are attractive and that no girl can ever resist you." I said, making one of the pirates snort into his drink. We all looked at him; he fidgeted and acted embarrassed.

"Miss Isabella," Sparrow started, but I cut him off.

"That's Miss Ryan to you." I interrupted. "I can't get on first name terms with a pirate."

"Miss Ryan," he corrected himself. "You seem to have a lot of misconceptions about pirates, and I intend to teach you better. I think you'll find that pirates aren't all bad."

"You've already tried to convince me of this, Sparrow, but you actually haven't succeeded as of late." I added my opinion. "Uncivilized, barbaric, unnecessarily violent..."

"Well you certainly have strong opinions." He remarked.

"It's how I was raised. My father wanted to make sure that I would have a good education, so he educated me himself. He was very well learned." I explained, and then realized that I was talking about my father in the past tense, as if I would never get to see him again. "Is. Is very well learned." I corrected myself.

"Well, you are lucky; educated, smart and pretty." The captain complemented me.

"Thank you." I thanked him as if he didn't say that only to flirt with me, I was just trying to be civilized towards the pirates. I had realized that the only way to not go completely insane when dealing with pirates is to just ignore their rude behavior.

However, when he made another comment, I forgot about trying to be civilized, and I glared at him yet again. "You know, I'm at least making an attempt towards being civilized. You could do the same."

"But I thought you said that pirates were uncivilized and barbaric, so how are we supposed to try and be even slightly civilized? A man can never change his nature, you should know that." Came his annoying reply.

"No, I wouldn't know that." I shrugged. "But what I do know is that you can stop talking and shut the hell up. That's how you can be more civilized."

He actually felt silent, which I was surprised at, and finished his drink, swallowing loudly and slamming his cup down on the table. I waited until the other pirates had finished their drinks, and then got incredibly impatient.

"Can we go now?" I pleaded. I was beginning to develop a headache from the awful smell of alcohol in the bar.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because it smells badly of alcohol and unwashed pirates in here, and the smell is starting to get to me." All three of the pirates sniffed the air simultaneously, and I tried to keep from laughing at the absurd noise.

Jack nodded finally, and stood up, which the rest of us took as a sign to do the same. "We're not going back to the Black Pearl." He told me, and I sighed. "We're going to walk around the town for a while. But we're certainly not going to make you stay in the bar."

I narrowed my eyes. "What is with your sudden change of heart?" I asked suspiciously.

"You asked me why I couldn't be more civilized." He reminded me. "That was me trying to be more civilized."

I paused for a few seconds before thanking him. "I honestly appreciate that you did that." I said, as a blast of cool, fresh air hit me in the face and I breathed deeply. My escalating headache went away along with the smell of the rum, and instead my nose was filled with the salty smell of the sea. I breathed deeply as we began to walk the streets of Tortuga.

Annoyingly, I began to enjoy myself as we walked, the captain telling us stories about his experiences along these very streets. He told us about his various misadventures, and I couldn't help but smile as he relived his various getaways from the trouble he had gotten himself in.

We walked for a while, and when we got back to the dock, where the Black Pearl was bobbing slightly in the waves, the sky was dark; almost midnight black, and the moon's rays of moonlight gave just enough light to see the basic details of my surroundings.

The pirates walked drunkenly up the gangplank, obviously having had one too many drinks at the bar. The alcohol, however, didn't seem to have affected the captain too much. Or maybe it was that he always acted drunk. That could be it.

I looked questioningly at Jack, but he merely smiled and stepped back, gesturing for me to walk up the gangplank. He followed behind me when I did.

"Why is it that you've had just as many drinks as the other two, yet you don't seem as mindlessly drunk?" I asked, looking over my shoulder in his direction.

"Oh, trust me, I would need a few more drinks before I begin to act that drunk." He told me, and I couldn't resist a small smile.

"That's reassuring." I replied, shaking my head. "Because that only means that you need to swallow more before you become as rum soaked as the rest." I eyed the two drunken pirates suspiciously. "I honestly think that being in a state of drunkenness, such as that," I gestured to the pirates "cannot be good for both your mind and your body."

"And since when have you become a doctor?" He asked, sarcastically, turning to face me in the combined light that the moon's glow and the ship's lanterns provided. "Anyway, I've been as drunk as that many times, but I'm perfectly fine!" He added, stumbling off in the wrong direction.

I laughed quietly to myself, as he soon came stumbling back. "Like I said: just fine." He told me, and disappeared into his quarters.

"Exactly." I muttered, and retired to my own quarters, also known as the dark, damp cell.

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Okay, wow I feel really bad about not updating this story in over a year. Over a year. That's really bad. But I've got a renewed interest in writing thanks to the amazing POTC soundtrack (thank you Klaus Badelt and Hans Zimmer) and it's the summer, so who knows. I'll probably be posting more often. Hopefully. Maybe. As well, I am also thinking about the idea of setting the story in pre-Curse of the Black Pearl, before Jack is marooned on the island, so we'll see where that goes.**

Footsteps on the stairs served as a welcome escape from the bored oblivion that my mind had become over the past couple of days since the trip to Tortuga. I was alarmingly relieved to look up from my bored tracing of random patterns on the cell's wooden bench and see the ship's captain approaching the cell.

"You are free to leave for the time being." The guard leaning half asleep against a wooden post nearby startled awake at the sound of Jack's voice, nodded hastily and sleepily descended the stairs.

"I'm surprised you didn't come down to see me sooner." I remarked.  
>"Just couldn't stay away, love." I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain the slight grin that spread across my face.<p>

"Of course."

"Actually the real purpose as to my visit was to offer you a temporary residence within one of the ship's cabins." He admitted.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him incredulously. "All of this time you've had me staying in this godforsaken cell and then suddenly you offer me a decent place to stay? What brought on the sudden change of heart?"

"Not quite sure honestly." Jack replied, running a hand across his chin, almost pondering. He continued, not wanting to admit anything. "Maybe you got to be slightly more enjoyable to be around."

"I didn't think that was possible." I said pleasantly, still infinitely happy about the prospect of getting a proper room to stay in. "Even so, I'm very grateful to you for the idea. I was beginning to think I'd never get out of that cell again."

Jack reached under his tattered coat to produce a small ring of keys. "I know you could unlock the door with that hair pin of yours, but I thought I'd do the honors." Flipping through the ring of keys, he took one and used it to unlock the door, swinging it wide open and gesturing to me to step out of the cell. I did so gladly. Freedom, I thought.

"Allow me to lead you to your new residence aboard the Pearl." He said, guiding me up the stairs, as I held the edges of my dress up so as not to trip on it, and out into the moonlight.

"I could hardly tell what time of day it was down there. Need to get better lighting down there." I remarked.

"We'll get right to doing that." He replied, but I barely heard him, because I was too busy admiring the look of the Black Pearl.  
>He noticed my admiring gaze and said, rather proudly, "Beautiful, isn't she?"<p>

"Yeah." I said softly, before adding, "for a pirate ship."

Jack chose to ignore my last remark and led me down a dimly lighted hallway to my new living quarters.

"And here we are." He pushed open the door, revealing a room containing a small wooden table and chair to go with it, a small set of wooden drawers with golden handles and a bed, draped with a dark blue comforter.

"I believe there's a couple sets of spare clothes that we had in there." He told me, gesturing to the drawers. "I hope the room is to your liking." He said, almost revealing a caring aspect to his personality. "I know it's probably not what you're used to, what with your father being a captain in the Royal Navy and all."

"It's great" I said, smiling happily.

"And, uh, if you like you can dine with me from now on." He said, shifting his feet a little. "You could dine with the crew but they bite." He gave a small smile. "Or, if you prefer, you could dine by yourself in here."

"I-I don't know what to say." I said softly. "I didn't think pirates were like this."

"Most of them are." Jack replied, back to his joking manner. "But if you'll excuse me, I believe I have work to attend to." He backed out of the room, closing the door as he left.

I wandered over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, still in a daze. From what I'd seen from my father's work, pirates seemed to be cold, heartless creatures. Jack Sparrow didn't seem to be that way. I was hesitant to believe in his actions, however, as I still believed that, inside, every pirate is still the same. A pirates still a pirate, it's in his blood.

**Alright, that was kinda short. But that felt really good to write again. I haven't written in so long, and it's nice to have ideas to write about. It also helps that I rewatched Curse of the Black Pearl for the first time in a long time, which got me in a writing mood, so hopefully it stays. Fingers crossed. Also, I wrote this on my iPod so I didn't have my family watching me type, so I apologize in advance for any typos or weird spacing**


	6. Chapter Six

Small rays of light pierced through the grimy window, shining upon various objects within the small cabin and revealing a thin layer of dust spread across most of the items.

My eyes fluttered open and looked about the room, my mind taking a second to process my new surroundings. My muscles, still stiff with sleep, reacted slowly as I forced myself to sit up, reluctantly shedding the bed covers and exposing my little cocoon of warmth beneath

I sighed and rolled out of bed, landing unsteadily upon my feet. Stumbling over to the clothes drawer, I hastily threw on the pants and shirt that I had found within the drawer, feeling no desire to spend any more time within the room when I could be elsewhere. Lacing up the boots sitting beside the door to the cabin, I slipped through the doorway.

I made my way through the hallways lined with doors and eventually emerged onto the deck of the ship, blinking in the early morning sunshine. Standing at the aft of the ship, I had an unobstructed view of the whole deck. I stood unnoticed amid the many deckhands being ordered about. I smirked at the sight of the many pirates at work aboard deck of the Pearl, not unlike rats scurrying around.

And of course, standing at the ship's helm, the ship's captain. The source of all of the madness at work. Still standing undisturbed at the back of the ship, I had a chance to observe the captain, whom I had become unwillingly fond of, commandeering his ship

Jack seemed completely at ease behind the helm; obviously a man who has spent many years at sea. As I made that observation I realized I knew nothing about Captain Jack's past. I knew he had had previous encounters with the East India Trading Company from what I'd overheard from the talks of the various merchants and sailors that my father encountered within his line of work. I had heard Captain Jack Sparrow's name many times from what I've overheard of my father's conversations. Other than that and his name, I had no clue who this pirate captain was

I watched as a man approached the captain and stood by him at the helm, watching the pirates at work on the deck below. The man began to speak to Jack. I was unable to hear their conversation, but from both of the men's body language, I guessed the man whom I did not know was the first mate upon the Black Pearl

After a somewhat lengthy conversation, Jack motioned to his first mate to take over at the helm of the ship as he turned his back on the deck of the Pearl. He turned in the direction of his quarters, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of me standing at the position I had taken up at the back of the ship and instead began to make his way towards me

"Ah, I see it didn't take long for the lass to find her way around the ship." He observed, breath reeking of rum as always. Typical of a pirate.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell as I replied; "Well Mr. Sparrow, its not that hard to find the deck of a ship. All you have to do is go up. And besides, I've already escaped to the deck once, remember? When you kept me in that rotten cell?"

"Ah yes." He murmured, the memory coming back to him. "And speaking of, how did you find your new sleeping quarters to be?

"I enjoyed the proper bed." I remarked

"I thought you would." He replied, the edges of his mouth turning upwards in a slight grin.

And with that we fell silent, standing side by side as we surveyed the crew at work. I was interested in the first mate aboard the ship, whom I had never seen before.

"Your first mate seems to know his way around the ship fairly well." I observed.

"Aye." He continued. "Hector Barbossa has been my first mate aboard this ship for a little while now, long enough to know his way around the Pearl."

"A good sailor always knows his way around a ship, and can learn and adjust quickly." I murmured, remembering little bits of wisdom from my father.

"What was that?" Captain Jack asked.

"Oh, just something my father always told me." I shook my head quickly after I said it. "Tells me." I corrected myself, leaning on the railing of the Pearl, looking out to sea almost as if I expected to see the large white sails of his ship on the horizon. I did expect it.

"You know, his ship's probably out on these very waters right now, looking for me." I remarked.

Jack turned to stand beside me, looking in the same direction I was. "Well I don't any ships at all, especially ships of the Navy sort"

I smirked. "Well you will."

**I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, as it's pretty short. I'm just trying to keep characters in character, and I worried about this chapter a lot. And as for the next chapter, I will hopefully upload next week, or the week after as I'll be driving down to California and therefore going to have a lot of time. I'll also have new smartphone so I can upload from that too. Maybe I'llbe super productive and get two chapters done. It could happen if I get inspiration. Anyways, thank you all so much for continuing to read my story and stick with it through all of my non posting and everything. **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Okay wow, it's been...a year or so since I've been on here. I really forgot I had this story. It was actually a dream I had last night, I don't even remember what it was about, but I woke up and had this weird urge to get on this website. And then I re read my story, and it is still the only thing I've ever written that I could re read and not completely hate, so for that I wanted to kind of continue it. I'd be surprised if any of you still read this story since the posting is so sporadic and everything, but I still wanted to continue this because I actually enjoyed re reading this story myself, so if there's anyone out there still...enjoy the new chapter!**

My head fell back upon a pillow as my gaze fell upon the wooden ceiling of my bedroom. It's been...one week that I've been upon the Black Pearl? Two weeks? Three? The days melted into weeks; I had lost count.

Not that the time I had spent upon this ship was overly unpleasant. In fact, as much as I hated to admit it, it was somewhat pleasant. But my father was out there, on his ship, probably worried sick about me. It was doubtless that he had heard the pirates had raided Port Royal. He had probably even discovered that they had taken me.

A small groan escaped from my lips. My father was always so protective of me, especially after my mother died, he was probably losing sleep over trying to find me. Not that I wasn't troubled about my predicament, either. I still had no idea what I was going to do. I couldn't spend the rest of my life on this ship.

Plagued with these thoughts, I settled into my bed covers for yet another sleepless night.

I awoke one particular morning to the sound of crew movement within the ship. I cocked my head to the side just slightly, wondering why the entire ship, by the sound of it, had all hands on deck. The cry of orders being given reached every single pair of ears on the ship.

Anxious to find out what was going on, I got up quickly and dressed. Marching up the Black Pearl's stairs, the daylight illuminated a flurry of movement. Heading towards the stern of the ship, the faint sight of white sails among the blue surroundings started my heart racing.

"What's going on?" I addressed both the captain and first mate standing beside the wheel. "What ship is that?"

"Damn these waves that are starting up, we can't make nearly as good of speeds." The first mate, Barbossa I think it was, muttered as the captain turned to face me.

"C'mon now. love, you should know the answer to that question." He responded, his trademark smirk present, although I thought I could detect a trace of worry in his tone.

Slightly surprised at his words, I glanced back at the ship pursuing us to find that I did in fact recognize the ship. Not the ship that my father captained, but it did in fact belong to the Royal Navy. A satisfied smirk began to show on my face.

"I did say that this would happen, did I not?" Both pirates turned to look at me.

Jack Sparrow turned to take the wheel from his first mate while Barbossa took a step towards me, grabbing my arm as the feather from his hat brushed my face. "Y'know, she is the cause of all of our problems. Why don't we put her in a dinghy and leave her for the Navy to collect?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You forget that they've been after me too." Jack replied distractedly, still fighting with the wheel. I turned to look at him, curious. I knew the Royal Navy wanted to hang any and all pirates, but I didn't know they had put a specific reward on Jack's head.

"Then we'll put you in there too!" Barbossa turned to face Jack, his eyes alight, putting a hand on the wheel of the ship as if to take control.

Jack turned to glare at his first mate. "D'ya really think the Royal Navy is going to stop chasing a ship full of pirates, let alone the infamous Black Pearl, for a dinghy with two people?" He glanced at Barbossa's hand on the wheel. "Now get your hand off the wheel." He snapped.

"Sparrow, yer going to get us all hanged." He snarled, walking away to attend to the crew.

The captain turned back to look at me. "I think I am going to have to put you back in the brig, though." he pondered, before calling over a burly pirate to drag me back to the brig.

And that is where I would stay, not knowing if the man to come down and get me would belong to the Black Pearl, or the Royal Navy.

**So that's it for now, sorry it's so short! I've actually got some ideas on what to do next, and I'm pretty excited to start writing them, so hopefully that'll be up soon. I might even start the next chapter today so I keep up what little momentum I have. Once again, I'm sorry I haven't been posting consistently and thank you to anyone who has read this chapter!**


End file.
